MANDY
by inueo
Summary: YOU MUST READ AND REVIEW! rn PLZZZZZ, i'll pay you!LOL


Hi every one this is me hear with a new idea for the teen titans show!

MANDY 

A sunny day at T tower B.B was sitting at the table eating his tofu eggs while Terra and Raven sat next to him drinking herbal tea. Robin sat on the couch with Cy playing a video game.

"BO-YAH! The high score!" Cyborge yelled happily "Try beating' that Robin"! Cy laughed

Robin sloughed in the couch UN happily saying, "it's just a game".

"Fear not robin you two shall play again and then you shall be victorious"! Star said happily.

Then the alarm went off as everyone sprang to there feet. "Titans trouble"! Robin yelled

They got out side of the city to see Slade standing there. "Hello Robin" he said in an evil voice

"SLADE!" terra questioned "its a long story terra", B.B explained

"Slade, what are you planning"? Robin yelled

"You shall see soon enough, Robin" and with that a puff of smoke blew and Slade was gone.

"Dude! What a waste of time"! Beast boy said

Then CY noticed something floating by a near lake. "What is it"? Terra asked "lets go see" raven said. As they got closer they saw it was a pinkish blob looking thing. Starfire went to touch it when a voice called out "HEY! Don't touch my Morph"! As a girl with long brown hair tied up in a ribbon said.

"(Gasp) The Teen Titans"! She exclaimed. "I am so sorry for yelling, my names Mandy and this is Morph"! She said.

"Uhh? Hi im-" Robin started "oh I know who you guys are, your Robin, Starfire, raven, terra, beast boy and …..CYBORGE"! She said to the titans one by one but stopped when she got to Cy as her cheeks turned red.

"Wait how do you know us?" Robin asked

"Well I can for one read minds and the fact that I have always wanted to meet you guys…but mostly Cyborge!" she said as her cheeks turned red. "Uhh? Why me?" CY asked with his cheeks turning red. "I always thought you were the cutest" Mandy said blatantly.

They all paused. "Can we go now?" Raven asked, "Yeah, you probably need to get home," Terra said. Mandy looked at the ground sadly, "What is wrong friend?" Starfire asked politely. "I don't have a home," she said.

"WHAT! Then you should stay with us at titans tower" CY yelled happily.

"TITANS TOWER? THE TITANS TOWER? WOW!" Mandy yelled

"But I don't wanna be to forward about it." Mandy said.

"No. You can stay and we'll do what we did with Terra. A test." Robin explained

"GLORIOUS!" Star shouted "BO-YAH!"CY screamed, "DUDE!" B.Byelled "AWSOME!" terra said "whatever" Raven said. Then Robin held out his hand to shake her hand, she went to shake his hand but then looked at her hand, pulled out gloves, put them on, and then shook his hand. They all looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Mandy asked "Nothing" Robin said as they all left for T Tower.

AT T-TOWER

All the titans sat in the main room talking. "So, Mandy exactly how much do you know about us?" CY asked.

"Truthfully everything, you secrets, your feelings, YOUR CRUSHES!" she giggled.

"Ahh!" they all gasped "YEP! I know about Robin and Starfire…" she began as their cheeks turned red "Terra and Beast boy…" she said as B.B and Terra glowed red. "AND I'VE SAVED THE BEST FOR LAST RAVEN LIKES B-'' She started when all of a sudden the alarm went off. "TITANS GO!" They all sprang into action.

DOWN AT TOWN SQUARE

"SLADE!" Robin yelled seeing his face in the night. "SLADE!" Terra yelled in fear. "I thought I-" she started "Remember what i told you, It's a long story terra," B.B said

"Hello terra you're looking much better then you did in that cave". Slade laughed

Terra gasped and ducked behind B.B (she's really scared of slade ever since "After shock pt 2). "Have no fear, Terra im after an even bigger fish this time" he stared striate at Mandy.

"Hello Mandy remember me?" slade laughed. "How do you know her?" CY Yelled.

"OHH ME and Mandy go way back, right Mandy?" slade asked, Mandy just stared angrily and said nothing.

"WELL, LEAVE HER ALONE"CY said as he fired his sonic canon to protect Mandy.

The smoke cleared to revel slade was gone, he creped up behind Mandy. "You don't really want to spend your life with them, do you?" slade began. Mandy slowly removed her glove. "You don't want to end up like your dead mother now, Do you?" he said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Keep your hands OFF OF ME!" She screamed as she placed her hand on him. The life was being sucked out of him into her. She let go and slade disappeared. Cy came behind Mandy and asked, "Are you alright?" "Yes, for now", she said standing up and putting her glove back on. They all started back to T-Tower. Terra and Raven fell behind, "There's something strange about her," Terra said. "I agree, Slade some how knew her…. And she's acting like you acted when you worked for slade" Raven concurred. "Should we tell someone?" Terra asked, "no… for one we're not sure, and I don't wanna break Cyborges heart." Raven said "we'll just have to wait and see". Terra finished as they all walked into titans tower.

THANK Q EVERY ONE PLZZ REVIEW!


End file.
